In the domain of bi-component products and more generally multi-component paint products, to be propelled or sprayed, for example paints, primers, varnishes and other products, each of the two or more components of the final product must be packaged separately. The components are mixed at the last moment, just before being used, because after a certain amount of time it is no longer possible to propel or spray them, due for example to their assuming mass, going hard or becoming pasty. Furthermore, these components are generally sensitive to air and/or to light and must be separately packaged within sealed and/or opaque containers.
When a bi-component or multi-component product has to be sprayed, the operator must generally perform the premixing of the components of the product himself, before then transferring the mixture to a receptacle that is suitable for the spraying tool thereof, each of the components of the product being initially individually packaged within a separate container.
This preparation of sprayable bi-component or multi-component products presents numerous inconveniences, amongst which the following can be particularly cited:                bulky and costly packaging for bi-component products because each of the components must be individually packaged within a separate container;        risks of component or product inversion and loss during the preparation of the product to be sprayed due to multiple transfer operations from one recipient to another;        risks of imprecise dosage on the part of the operator during the preparation of the product to be sprayed, which can negatively impact upon the effectiveness of the bi-component product obtained;        cumbersome storage of partially emptied containers for each of the premixed components;        deterioration in air of those remaining components stored within partially emptied containers;        a preparation time for producing the mixture of the components that is too long, while the increasing cost of labor leads employers to find solutions for increasing the speed of work.        
In the domain of painting, or of spraying by means of a gravity fed, suction fed or similar paint spray gun, there are very few single use bi-component packagings.
Furthermore, due to the technical complexity that such packaging represents, no packaging exists that comprises a supple and contractible container that is capable of separately containing one or more components to be mixed before being used. In effect, those packagings that make it possible to contain several components to be mixed before being used, within the same container, usually make use of at least one detachable rigid part that releases one or more components when it is removed. The presence of such detachable parts within a supple and contractible container poses a number of technical problems.
Amongst these technical problems, insofar as it is usually difficult to achieve a reliable seal between a supple container and an outer container, for example a rigid container, that of the seal between these detachable parts and the supple and contractible container can be cited.
Problems associated with the contractible nature of the supple container can also be cited, which is therefore intended to be capable of contracting in upon itself when the content thereof is withdrawn during the operation of the spraying tool. Thus, the supple contraction upon itself of the container requires freedom for the deformation thereof, particularly if it is required that it be entirely emptied of the contents thereof, and it is difficult for this freedom of deformation to be compatible with a reliable seal between the supple container and the detachable rigid parts